Ryan O'Reilly
| birth_place = Grand Rapids, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Grand Rapids, Michigan Boston, Massachusetts Detroit, Michigan | trainer = Alex G Bill DeMott Joe Hamilton Norman Smiley | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Ryan Parmeter (February 6, 1980) is an American professional wrestler, who is currently signed by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under a development deal and is in its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he competes under the ring name of Conor O'Brian. He is part of the fourth season of NXT. Parmeter has toured Puerto Rico, Guam and South Korea. He and his then girlfriend, now fiancee, Krissy Vaine both had WWE developmental contracts, both competing in its developmental territories Georgia Championship Wrestling, Florida Championship Wrestling and Deep South Wrestling as well as appearing on house shows for WWE's ECW brand, but requested to be released for personal reasons in October 2007. Both had made several appearances on WWE Raw and SmackDown prior to their release and O'Reilly, who had previously appeared on ECW on Sci Fi, was expected to join the regular ECW roster. Career Early career In 2001, O'Reilly made his wrestling debut and spent much of his early career in various independent promotions throughout the southeastern United States, particularly in the Florida-area. In January 2003, he appeared on the Hardcore Championship Wrestling supercard Hardkore Returns where he and Markus Faulk fought to a no-contest after the match became a wild brawl ending only after several other wrestlers had to separate the two men. He had previously trained at Rusty Brooks wrestling school School of Hard Knocks and began wrestling in Brooks promotion Four Star Championship Wrestling. He and Jeff "J-Dawg" Brooks, son of promoter Rusty Brooks, formed the "Irish Thug Connection" and together captured the promotion's tag team titles defeating "Phi Delta Slam" (Big Tilly and Bruno Sassi) on November 8, 2003. In 2004, he feuded with Norman Smiley over the FSCW Heavyweight title. One of these matches, sponsored by Florida Atlantic University's Rocky Horror Picture Show Fan Club, took place at FAU's Live Oaks Pavilion on May 23. He faced Smiley in a rematch in the main event at the FSCW supercard Clam Slam 2004 held at the Clamster's Pub and Raw Bar in Deerfield Beach, Florida on July 17. The event also featured Jeff Brooks, Vampire Warrior, Soulman Alex G and Scott Commodity. Deep South Wrestling After four years on the independent circuit, O'Reilly made his DSW debut losing to Jack Bull (with Angel Williams) at DSW's first show on September 1, 2005. He also lost to "Big Time" Nick Mitchell a week later before teaming with Ryan Reeves to defeat The Regulators on September 15. O'Reilly lost matches to Mike Mizanin and Jack Bull during the next week, however he did manage to defeat Shawn Schultz on October 13. Losing to Derrick Neikirk on October 20 was followed by a countout victory over Joe Slaughter a week later. During November, he defeated Eric Perez and Freakin Deacon before he and Nick Mitchell lost a tag team match to The Regulators. Later that week, he made his first WWE appearance defeating Eric Perez in a dark match on SmackDown! on December 9. He defeated Perez in a rematch later that week. On December 22, he beat Freakin' Deacon after outside interference by Palmer Cannon allowed O'Reilly to pin his opponent. That same night, he also defeated Montel Vontavious Porter. In mid-January 2006, O'Reilly teamed with Ryan Reeves but lost matches to Team Elite (Mike Knox and Derrick Neikirk) and The Gymini, although he did defeat William Regal and Johnny Parisi the next month before taking a 7-week absence. Returning to action in April, he won matches against Biohazard, Mikal Adryan and Bradley Jay. He and Danny Germundo entered a championship tournament for the DSW Tag Team Championship but were eliminated by Team Elite on May 11. Defeating William Regal on May 18, he faced Mike Knox several days later losing by disqualification. He again lost to him in a dark match on June 1, but defeated him at DSW Six Flags Slam show at Six Flags later that week. He also defeated Francisco Ciatso and Bradley Jay that same month. On June 22, O'Reilly defeated Derrick Neikirk to win the DSW Heavyweight title. Defending the title against Mike Knox on June 29 and, later that week, against Knox and Neikirk in a 3-way dance on July 6, he also defeated Montel Vontavious Porter (with Quentin Michaels) by disqualification on July 13. He also made back-to-back appearances for the WWE's ECW brand with rival Derrick Neikirk in losing efforts against The FBI (Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke) on July 16–17. Defending his title in rematches against Montel Vontavious Porter, Mike Knox and Danny Gimondo, he made a second and third appearance for the ECW brand as he and Neikirk once again facing to against The FBI at house shows on July 29–30 and again on August 5–6. They defeated The FBI in their second encounter, but lost in their third meeting. He also defeating Lawrence Tyler in a non-title match on August 10, Montel Vontavious Porter the following night at the DSW Six Flags Park Slam show, and The FBI in another ECW brand house show on August 12. He and Neikirk would continue to face The FBI in another series of house show matches during late-August. He and Neikirk were apparently planned to compete as a tag team in the ECW brand later that year, but these plans were canceled when O'Reilly violated the WWE's Wellness Program and was suspended for 30 days. September 7, O'Reilly finally lost the DSW Heavyweight Championship to Bradley Jay. After this loss, O'Reilly would become less active and eventually became the personal assistant of DSW General Manager Krissy Vaine on October 12. Defeating David Heath in a dark match on October 19, O'Reilly eventually received a chance to regain the heavyweight title after defeating Derrik Neikirk to decide the number one contender a week later. However, he was unable to unseat Bradley Jay losing to him on November 9. He also lost to Bradley Jay & Mike Knox in a tag team match with Derrick Neikirk on November 16 and in a singles match against Mike Knox at the end of the month. On December 12, O'Reilly appeared on ECW on Sci Fi as one of Paul Heyman's personal enforcers with Doug Basham. Both men were later attacked by Bobby Lashley. In January 2007, he continued feuding with Bradley Jay and beat him in a non-title match on January 18. He lost to him the following night however and, on January 25, he lost to Big Vito in a round robin match with Bradley Jay. He eventually won the title from Bradley Jay on March 1, although he lost the title back to him a week later. The title was held up in a match between the two on March 15, and the two faced each other a grudge match during the next two days. He defeated Bradley Jay at a house show at the first grudge match while Bradley Jay won the second match at the DSW Six Flags Park Slam show on March 17. On March 31, he was eliminated by Bradley Jay in the opening rounds of the Best of 7 Series. On April 7, he would make his last appearance defeating Afa, Jr. with the sleeper hold. O'Reilly and Eric Perez were originally scheduled to face The Samoans (Afa, Jr. and Sonny Siaki) in the main event of the final event held by DSW, however he was injured in an attack by The Samoans prior to the match. Afa, Jr. hit him with a superkick and he and his partner knocked O'Reilly unconscious with a double headbutt. He and Perez were replaced by The Major Brothers. World Wrestling Entertainment and semi-retirement During the summer, O'Reilly would appear in dark matches on WWE Raw and SmackDown against Sylvan Grenier, Chuck Palumbo, Super Crazy, Cody Rhodes and D'Lo Brown. In a tag team match with Johnny Jeter, he lost to The Highlanders on August 27 and to Hardcore Holly on September 17. He briefly appeared in Florida Championship Wrestling, a WWE developmental territory, where both Lacey Von Erich and Maryse were his valets. On October 10, he and his girlfriend Krissy Vaine were released from their contracts which they requested due to personal reasons. One of the reasons for their decision was health problems suffered by their families, specifically O'Reilly's father who had recently suffered a stroke. On October 23, O'Reilly was interviewed on the internet radio show Wrestling Weekly hosted by Doc Young and guest co-hosts Bryan Alvarez and Bill DeMott. During the interview, he discussed his reasons for leaving the WWE as well as the origin of his in-ring persona, his early career in Total Nonstop Action, the close of Deep South Wrestling and his taking a "time-off period" from professional wrestling. He also announced his engagement to Krissy Vaine. NWA Charlotte On February 14, 2009 Ryan O'Reilly made his return back to the ring working for NWA Charlotte, where he wrestled against Truitt Fields for the territory's Heavyweight Championship, but was unable to win the title. After the loss, O'Reilly formed an alliance with Mikael Judas and Phill Shatter (later to become Gunner & Murphy on TNA) called III, which lasted until the territory's closure. World Wrestling Entertainment (2010–present) Parmeter was re-signed by the WWE on July 14, 2010, and was reassigned to Florida Championship Wrestling. At the September 24 tapings of FCW, he began working under the ring name Conor O'Brian. NXT Season 4 On November 30, 2010, during the season finale of season three of NXT, it was announced that Parmeter, under the name Conor O'Brian, would be appearing on season four, with Alberto Del Rio as his mentor. On this first edition of NXT Season 4, he and his pro Alberto Del Rio defeated Daniel Bryan and Bryan's rookie Derrick Bateman in a tag team match. FCW (2011) He returned to FCW and formed the team The Ascension but got injured. NXT Season 6 (2012) Returning from injury, he reformed the Ascension and competed on NXT again. Personal Life In his personal life, he is engaged to female wrestler Krissy Vaine. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Irish Car Bomb :*Roughhouse Delight :*Rough Shot *'Nicknames' :*"Irish" :*"Payne" :*"Rough House" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Irish Thug Connection - with J-Dawg *'Managers' :*Lacey Von Erich (FCW) (2007) :*Alberto Del Rio (WWE NXT (2010-2011) (As his Pro) Championships and accomplishments *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Sean Allen *'Deep South Wrestling' :*DSW Heavyweight Champion (2 time) See also *Ryan O'Reilly's event history *Ryan O'Reilly's gimmicks External links *Ryan O'Reilly profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling current roster Category:1980 births Category:2001 debuts